U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,989,335 and 3,582,866, both owned by the assignee of the present application, disclose electrical connectors of the aforesaid character and wherein each connector comprises a flat thin metal plate covered with insulating material. These prior art connectors, which have one or more generally circular holes therethrough for accommodating the electrically conductive tube pins at the end of a fluorescent tube, require that one end of the tube be disconnected from the fixture when the connector is to be attached to or disconnected from the tube pins.